Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Clues Part 1
'Transcript' *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan, and These are My Friends, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Hoho: Hello. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Everybody! *Daizy: Today, We're Going to Meet Blue's Clues Again to See Joe and Blue. *Kai-Lan: We're Also Gonna Play Blue's Clues Too! *Wubbzy: Everyone, To Joe's House. *(When They Arrived at Joe's House) *Daizy: Here We Are, Joe's Clues. *Hoho: Now, Let's Go Inside and See What Joe and Blue are Up To. *Kai-Lan: I'll Open the Door. *(Door Opens) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Joe! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Joe! *Joe: Hi, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, It's You Again, Guess What? *Daizy: What is It, Joe? *Joe: I Have a Big Surprise for Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Blue! *Hoho: Really? *Joe: Yep! *Wubbzy: What is It?, What is It? *Joe: You Wanna Know What It Is? *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Joe: Do You Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Wubbzy: Yes! *Joe: Do You Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Wanna Know What It Is? *All: Yeah! *Joe: Well, I'm Not Gonna Tell You! *Blue: (Barks Huh?) *Daizy: Huh? *Hoho: He's Not Telling Us? *Joe: Nope, I'm Not Going to Tell You, Because, Today, You're Going to Have to Play, Joe's Clues to Figure Out What My Surprise Is. *Wubbzy: Joe's Clues? *Joe: Joe's Clues!, Really!, Joe's Clues! *Kai-Lan: Really? *Joe: You Know How Blue Always Leaves the Clues, and We Find Them? *Daizy: Oh Yeah! *Kai-Lan: Blue Leaves the Clues, and We Find Them. *Joe: Well, Today, I'm Going to Leave the Clues, and Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Blue Have to Find Them! *Hoho: Good Idea, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Joe: What Do You Think of That? *Wubbzy: That's a Smart Idea! *Joe: So, Do You Wanna Play Joe's Clues? *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Hoho: Yay! *Wubbzy: Joe's Clues! *Daizy: Hooray! *Joe: You Do?, Great!, Ooh, These Handprints are the Clues, I Made Them Myself. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wow! *Kai-Lan: Those are Nice Handprints, Joe! *Joe: Thanks, Kai-Lan! *(Song Starts) *Kai-Lan: We Are Gonna Play Joe's Clues... *Wubbzy: Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *Joe: So, Remember, My Handprints Will Be On the Clues, Joe's Clues! *Blue: (Barks Happy) *Kai-Lan: And We Also Need Our Notebook to Play Joe's Clues! *Daizy: We'll Be Right Back, Joe. *Blue: (Barks Hi, Sidetable) *Sidetable: Blue, Are You Looking for Clues Today? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Kai-Lan: And We Are Going to Help Blue Find Joe's Clues! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's So Cool!, Here, You Five Will Need the Notebook! *Wubbzy: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Blue: (Barks Thank You) *Sidetable: Your Welcome, Good Luck Finding Joe's Clues, (Laughs) *Daizy: Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Joe's Clues, You Have to Find Three... *Kai-Lan: Handprints! *Joe: Handprints, One, Two, Three, and Those are Your... *Wubbzy: Clues! *Joe: Your Clues? *Hoho: Our Clues! *Joe: Then You Put Them in Your... *Daizy: Notebook! *All: Cause They're Joe's Clues, Joe's Clues! *Blue: (Barks Joe's Clues) *Joe: You Know What to Do. *Wubbzy: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Daizy: Think... *Kai-Lan, and Hoho: Think! *Joe: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Blue: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Five Ready to Look for Joe's Clues to Figure Out What My Surprise Is for Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Blue? *Daizy: Yeah! *Joe: You Are? *Hoho: Ready! *Joe: Okay, Somebody Has Your First Joe's Clue, Do You Wanna Know Who? *Wubbzy: Sure! *Joe: Well, Solve This Riddle, and Then You'll Know! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Right! *Joe: Here's the Riddle, What Has Yellow Feathers, and Orange Webbed Feet, and Uses a Bill When It's Time to Eat?, What is It? *Daizy: A Duck! *Joe: You Got It, Daizy, A Duck Has Your First Clue, So, Find a Duck! *Hoho: Right! *Kai-Lan: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks Come On) Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas